Found
by Firetrucker700
Summary: Cameron Mitchell was lost. He needed Quinn Fabray to find him. A glee project story. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Cameron took a deep breath, then walked through the doors to William Mckinley High School. This was his first year at a new school, he had just transferred over from Dalton, where he was a Warbler and best friends with Blaine Anderson. Now he was at Mckinley and had to start all over. He walked into the front office to pick up his schedule, and was greeted by a wide-eyed redhead.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Pillsbury and I am your guidance counselor." she told him, handing him his schedule. He smiled and thanked her, but he soon realized he had no idea what the layout of this school was. She seemed to sense his problem because she looked at him and said " If you would like I can assign a student to give you a tour." He smiled and replied with a yes, please. Just as he said this a beautiful blonde girl came out of the principals office. Her hair fell in curls down her back, and she wore a white sundress and black sandals. And her eyes. Cameron had never seen a more beautiful girl.

" Ah. Ms. Fabray, would you mind showing our new student, Cameron?"

The girl looked up and smiled at Cameron and nodded towards . The blonde girl led him out of the office then turned to face him.

" Hi I'm Quinn." She introduced herself sticking out her hand. Cameron took it." I'm Cameron. Cameron Mitchell." She smiled at him then asked to see his schedule. Her eyes widened in desbelief.

" It looks like we have the exact same schedules." She let out a little chuckle, and he smiled at his own luck. He gets to spend everyday with this beautiful girl! She led him to their first period class. The day passed in a blur for Cameron, except for one little detail. Quinn Fabray was by his side every step of the way. At lunch Quinn sat by him, and Cameron found out she was actually a very interesting person. He also found out she was in Glee Club. And that it was social suicide.

" So where do you come from?" Quinn asked him.

" Texas." He told her.

" I visited there once. My sister and I got lost and we were so scared, but everyone down there was so nice. They helped us find our way back. My mother was so relieved to have us back. My father on the other hand..." She drifted off with a far away look in her eyes. Cameron wanted to ask what her father had done but before he could she looked back to him and smiled." So what made you move to Ohio?" she asked.

" Well it's kinda a long story." He told her not wanting to get into the whole sad story. She looked into his eyes and said " I have time." The look in her eyes made Cameron want to tell her everything right then and there, but he stopped himself. " Maybe some other time" he mumbled. Quinn looked like she wanted to say something else but never got the chance because Cameron started talking about something else instead.

" So tell me more about this Glee Club." He said. She looked at him and smiled.

" It's the best place in the world. They would never turn their backs on anyone. Mr. Shue, the spanish teacher, runs it. He is so nice and supportive. And we are so diverse. We're our own little melting pot. They except everyone, and will love anyone unconditionally. When I got pregnant last year," She paused to gauge his reaction, but when his eyes just widened a bit she continued." they helped me through it all. They never judged me. Even my own father kicked me out after that. It's the first time I've ever really had a home."

" Wow, it sounds amazing." He told her. She nodded, but frowned.

" I'm sorry I kinda just sprung all that on you, but something about you makes me feel like I can trust you. I like you Cameron." She reached across the table and took his hand. He looked up at her and smiled." I like you to Quinn."

" How would you like to come over to my house tonight? We could watch a movie and I could cook dinner." She asked him.

" I would love to." He told her. Then the lunch bell rang and they went to their next period. When Cameron arrived home later that day and his parents asked him how his day was all he could say back was that it was the best first day ever.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review and the new chapter should be up soon! Do you guys want any other characters from the Glee project? Any pairings you wanna see? Let me know and I will try to make it happen!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron arrived on Quinns door step at 6:00. He knocked on the door and waited what felt like hours, but was probably no more than a minute. The door opened and Quinn was standing there looking, in Camerons opinion, more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. She was in skinny jeans and a plain black shirt. She smiled and motioned for him to come in.

"Hey" He said once he was inside

" Hi" She said back and kissed his cheek. She led him into her living room and sat down on the couch. He sat beside her, feeling extremely anxious.

" So where are your parents?" He asked.

" My mothers visiting my sister." He noticed how she didn't mention her father, but thought better on mentioning it " So what movie do you wanna watch? I've got tons."

"Whatever you would like to watch." He told her. They ended up watching I Am Number halfway into the Quinn laid her head on Camerons shoulder, and he put his arm around her. He had never been more comfortable. When the movie ended Quinn sat up and stretched. She turned around and smiled at him.

" Well that was fun."

"Yeah." He agreed. " It was a good movie, but I should probably head out."

She frouwned but nodded. She walked him to the door. He turned to say good bye, and found himself extremely close to Quinn. She looked up at him andbefore he knew it they were kissing. All they felt was fireworks as they kissed each other. He pulled back and smiled.

" Goodnight Quinn."

Goodnight Cam."

The star of his dreams that night were none other that Quinn Fabray.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I realized that you guys didnt really get much of Camerons back story and without that you don't really understand the name of the story. This kinda explains why Cam needs to be found

* * *

><p>Cameron looked down at the coffin. Why had they chosen to have an open casket? He didn't want to see what had happened. His little brother lay there still and cold. His white face was like marble. They had done a good job of stiching him up, but Cameron could still see where he had been hurt. The man who had kidnapped Evan had been sick. Very sick. Thinking back on it Cameron started to cry. That day when his brother had dissapeared Cameron went numb. He wasn't angry or sad. He wasn't anything. He couldn't feel. His brother was his best friend. Without him he felt lost. Then as it finally began to sink in that his brother was gone, he became detached. Then the police found Evans body all cut up and bloody. He saw red. He wanted to hurt whoever had done this. He wanted to hurt everyone. Cameron cried harder remember who he was. They caught the man. He was now in jail and Cameron prayed he would never get out. After Evan died Cameron changed. He was always in his room. He rarely interacted with anyone. He devoted himself to playing guitar and singing. It made him feel good. It made him forget. The only time he ever left the house was for school and church. He became an extreme Christian, thinking that maybe if he became a good enough person Evan might come back to him. Slowly he came back to his old self. Music became his second best friend. Second only to Blaine Anderson. He met Blaine after they moved from Texas. They needed to escape all the bad memories. Blaine and him instantly clicked. Blaine was struggling because he had just come out to being gay. Cameron was still struggling from his brothers death. Cameron had never thought he could love anyone in any way again. He met Blaine and it was like another brother. But at times like this when he remembered Evans funeral, he felt himself being dragged back into depression. He fought against the darkness as hard as he could, but sometimes he couldn't resist. He was to weak to fight it off. He knew he was. But he had to try. For himself. For Evan.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys! Heres another chapter to give you a bit more on Quinn. Please please please review! Thats what motivates me to actually write so please review!

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at her reflection in the mirror. Oh how she loathed her reflection. Her hair not as golden as it should be, her skin not as flawless as it should, her eyes were not as bright as thet used to be, the nose that didn't belong her, just the model she stole it from. She looked down to her bare shoulders. She saw old and new scars. Scars she had made. She remembered what each cut meant. The first one was from middle school when she was tired of being bullied and she needed a way out. It had hurt, but it had helped. The next was when she heard the boy she had a crush on say he thought she was ugly.<p>

The one after that was when her father had hit her for the first time. Each time her father hit her she got another cut. It had been a long time since she has last cut herself, yet she still had so much pain. She thought of Finn who would never love her, only Rachel. What did Rachel have that she didn't?

Then she thought of Puck. She thought he had loved her, but just like everything else in her life it had been a lie. She thought of Santana who was once her best friend, but now hated her. And Brittany who Quinn had been extra close with. She had left her just because Santana did, as if Quinn was just secondary to her. She thought of Beth, the daughter she loved more than life itself, but she would never get a chance to hold her little girl.

She thought of her mother, who had never really loved her. Quinn remembered every detail of the night when it first went wrong. She was sitting with her mother at the dinner table, her father was still at work and it was just them. She doesn't know what caused her mother to make this confession but it happened anyway.

She heard her mother whisper the words that would haunt her till the day she dies, and probably after that. "You were a mistake". Quinn froze. She was only 8. How does an 8 year old comprehend the fact that she was unwanted? Her mother and her had never talked about it again, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen. Quinns eyes began to water as she thought of that night, but she blinked them away. _No,_ she told herself _you don't cry._

The last time she had cried was a year ago, and she wasn't willing to break that streak. She began to reach for the razor, but something stopped her. An image, someones face, popped into her head. Cameron. She thought of him so pure, and caring, not at all judgemental. She knew he would be disgusted by what she was about to do. Quinn turned from her mirror and sat on her bed.

Cameron. She had never cared for anyone like she cared for him and it had only been a day. She kept telling herself to slow down or else she would get hurt. But she couldn't. Something about Cameron made her feel safe and loved, different than how she felt with Puck and Finn. Better. Quinn knelt down by her bed. And for the first time in a long time, Quinn Fabray prayed. Not asking just thanking. And when she raised her head again and looked in the mirror, she knew everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>I just wanted to add that this Sunday is the 10th Anniversery of 911 and I just wanted to make sure that that day is remembered. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron walked into school the next day feeling incredibly weak. His shoulders were hunched, and he just felt terrible. Quinn looked up from her locker, and upon seeing Camerons disgruntled state, rushed over to him.

"Hey Cam are you alright?" She asked him worried. He looked up startled, not noticing she had come over. He quickly rearanged his features into a smile.

"Yeah, totally" He told her. Quinn wasn't convinced.

"I know it's hard Cam, but it's something we need to accept." Today was the 10th anniversery of 9/11 and it had hit everyone hard. Apparently it had hit cameron especially hard. He went still after she said this, and she could see him put a mask up to hide his pain.

"What are you talking about baby?" He said casually putting his arm around her. She knew that he understood what she was trying to say, but she decided it would be best to drop it. She knew they would have to talk later but that could wait, for now she was just reveling in the feeling of his body against hers. Last night was like an epiphany for her, a chance for her to start a new. She wouldn't waste this second chance.

"So how was the rest of your night?" He asked her. She smiled knowing for once she would be able to give an honest answer,

"It was good. For once I had a really good night." He looked down smiling at her. They walked toward first period in comfortable silence. Every chance she got, Quinn would sneak glances at Cameron, memorizing everything about him. His strong jawline, full lips, gorgeous eyes with adorable nerdy glasses framing them, his perfectly styled messy hair. He caught her staring at him, and leaned down to kiss her. Quinn knew people were staring. She knew why; She was Quinn Fabray, the perfect student, extremely popular and a total bitch, he was Cameron Mitchell, a new transfer, who the girls couldn't keep their hands off of, and super nice. They were an odd pair ,she knew, but she also didn't care. The feel of Camerons lips on hers was amazing, like fireworks. Yet she could feel the sadness she had seen earlier in his kiss. As he pulled away a plan formed in her head.

"Hey Cam would you mind coming to Glee with me today? I wanna show you something." He smiled back at her.

"Sure babe"

* * *

><p>Later that day Cameron and Quinn made their way towards the choir room. Quinn told Cameron to sit down, she had to do something. He did as she sat and took a seat in the back row. Quinn walked up to .<p>

"Hey do you think it would be ok if I sang a song for 9/11 today?" Mr. Shue agreed and went to talk to the class.

"Ok guys so Quinn would like to sing a song for us!" After he announced this he sat down by Finn. Quinn walked over to Brad and told him what song to play. She took a deep breath and faced the room.

_One hand  
>Reaches out<br>And pulls a lost soul from harm  
>While a thousand more go unspoken for<br>They say what good have you done  
>By saving just this one<br>It's like whispering a prayer  
>In the fury of a storm <em>

Cameron instantly knew the song. He stood up and went to stand by Quinn. She looked at him expectantly, and he realized she wanted him to continue.

_And I hear them saying you'll never change things  
>And no matter what you do it's still the same thing<br>But it's not the world that I am changing  
>I do this so this world will know<br>That it will not change me_

_This heart_  
><em>Still believes<em>  
><em>The love and mercy still exist<em>  
><em>While all the hatred rage and so many say<em>  
><em>That love is all but pointless in madness such as this<em>  
><em>It's like trying to stop a fire<em>  
><em>With the moisture from a kiss<em>

Quinn began to sing with him, their voices mixing perfectly.

_And I hear them saying you'll never change things_  
><em>And no matter what you do it's still the same thing<em>  
><em>But it's not the world that I am changing<em>  
><em>I do this so this world will know<em>  
><em>That it will not change me<em>

_As long as one heart still holds on_  
><em>Then hope is never really gone<em>

_I hear them saying you'll never change things_  
><em>And no matter what you do it's still the same thing<em>  
><em>But it's not the world that I am changing<em>  
><em>I do this so this world we know<em>  
><em>Never changes me<em>

Cameron stopped singing and just listened to Quinn sing the last line. She really did have a beautiful voice.

_What I do is so_  
><em>This world will know<em>  
><em>That it will not change me<em>

The rest of the club applauded, and Quinn hugged Cameron. For once he knew it would be alright.

* * *

><p>This song in this chapter was The Change by Garth Brookes. It was a song written about 911. I felt that that day needed to be honored even in the fictional world i created. Please review and thank you._  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron released Quinn from their embrace. He was speechless. She was so amazing doing that for him, singing that song for him. He didn't know how he got so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend. Quinn stared up at him with those beautiful eyes that he couldn't help but get lost in and smiled. Their sweet moment was soon interupted by the tall boy had sat by. Cameron thought his name was Finn.

"Quinn do you mind if I talk to you?" Finn spoke as if he was trying to contain anger. Cameron wondered why.

"Fine" She replied coldly. Cameron just got more confused. Why would this boy be so angry, and why would Quinn be so cold toward him? Had he hurt her? Cameron hoped not.

"Alone" Finn added glancing at Cameron.

"No" Quinn said. Cameron could tell she was deeply annoyed by this boy, but before he could tell him to back off, Finn grabbed Quinn by the arm and pulled her aside. She protested but he ignored her.

"Finn!" She screamed, "What the hell are you doing?" Cameron ran over to Quinn. He pushed Finn back with all the force he could muster, causing him to release Quinn and fall back, but Cameron didn't even pay attention to him. He turned to Quinn making sure she was alright. After she assured him that she was fine he kissed the top of her head then turned to Finn. Finn, who was now on his feet, looked as angry as ever.

"Dude! What the hell was that?" He screamed at Cameron. Cameron turned to him looking steely.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied calmly, but Quinn could see that he was furious. Finn was in a rage, looking at Cameron as if he couldn't believe that Cameron would even stand up to him.

"Thats _my_ girl your all over!" Finn yelled at Cameron. Quinn looked incredulous. She stepped in front of Cameron, and looked straight at Finn.

"Your girl? _Your_ girl? Finn you had me, you lost me, you had me again, but then you lost me _again_! Finn i don't want to be your girl, and I never want to be your girl again. I am perfectly happy with Cameron, and theres nothing you can do about it!" As she said that she stepped back and took Camerons hand. He, in turn, leaned down and kissed to top of her head. She pulled him out the door, leaving Finn gaping at them as they walked out.

* * *

><p>Ok so I'm sorry, but I needed an enemy and Finn was the perfect one to use for it. There is also a poll on my profile about which glee project character I should bring in. Please review and tell me if I should stick with jealous Finn.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_You were a mistake_

The words echoed in Quinns head. Her mothers beautifully tortured face looked directly at her. Quinn tried to block out the memories but they came flooding in.

_"What?" Quinn asked her mother, hoping she had misheard._

_"You weren't supposed to happen. I was the preachers daughter! Not just some whore." Quinn flinched at her mothers harsh tone. This couldn't be happening._

_"Your father was knew to the town, some bad boy who happened to stroll in. How could I resist?" Quinns mother laughed humorlessly. Quinn just sat there numb. She was 8. 8 year olds werent supposed to have to deal with the fact that they were a mistake. She stared at her mother, who was now crying. Why, she thought, why did you want to break me?_

Quinn forced herself back to the present. She looked down at the notebook and pen in her hand, and started to write. The words just came to her. All the feelings she had been pushing back for 9 years sprung to her fingertips as her pen carresed the paper. When she finished she studied her work. A song. A song about that night. After she had written this Quinn felt lighter somehow. Relieved. She went to put her notebook in her drawer when she heard a knock at her front door. She raced down the stairs to reach the door. She flung it open and wrapped her arms around the tall figure standing there. Cameron chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hey babe" He whispered kissing the top of her head. Quinn finally released him and they walked inside. After 2 weeks of dating this had become almost routine to them. It felt natural to be around each other. As easy as breathing.

"So how's your day been" Cameron asked her as they sat on the couch.

"Good. And yours?" Quinn replied. Cameron smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her.

"Its amazing now" He said after he pulled away. Quinn sighed, content in his arms. Camerons brow furrowed, as if he was counfused. Quinn forwned noticing his expression.

"What is it?" She questioned. He sighed as if battling with himself on whether or not to tell her. Finally he turned to her.

"You feel different. Skinnier. Quinn is everything alright? You've been eating right?" He looked concerned. Quinn looked down, avoiding his stare. That was the one bad thing about Cameron. He noticed everything. "Quinn?" Camerons voice sounded deperate, hoping she would denie his speculation. The only thing was that she couldn't. To anyone else she could, but she could never lie to Cameron. She loved him to much.

Cameron knew what her silent meant. She heard his sharp intake of breath. Then she felt his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. When she did look up, she could see the hurt in Camerons eyes.

"Why?" He breathed. All of a sudden she exploded, standing up.

"Why? _Why?_ Because I need to! You're to perfect, and I don't deserve you. This was the only way I could thing of to make myself even slightly closer to your level!" She screamed at him as though it was obvious. Cameron couldn't believe what she was saying. She couldn't possibly thing that. Cameron grabbed her waist and pulled her back down onto the couch. He kissed her. At first she was reluctant, then she gave in and her mouth became gentle.

" Quinn Fabray I love you. I always have, and I always will." He said it simply, as if it were nothing but fact to him. Quinn had no choice but to believe him with the amount of sincerity in his voice.

"I love you too Cameron." And with that they kissed once again.

* * *

><p>Aww! A happy ending! Don't worry you guys will get to hear Quinns song. And to all my lovely reviewer thank you and to all those who haven't reviewed shame on you!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Cameron and Quinn sat on the stage floor staring into the others eyes. Quinn opened her mouth and started the song that would win them sectionals.

KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
>HOLD ME TOO TIGHT<br>I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
>YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT<br>MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
>COULD NOT FORESEE<br>LYING BESIDE YOU  
>WITH YOU WANTING ME<p>

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
>AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE<br>AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
>IT'S OVER TOO FAST<br>I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…<p>

As Quinn sang she could see the feeling she put into her voice reflected in Camerons eyes. He reached up a hand to stroke her face as he began to sing.

MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS  
>MAYBE I'M WISE<br>BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
>THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES<br>SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN  
>UNDER YOUR SPELL<br>AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
>IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ...<p>

Quinn wrapped her hand around Camerons and they both got to their knees as they sang the chorus.

EVERY MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
>AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME<p>

They stood as Cameron sang the next line, his voice flawless.

SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
>FOR US AS A PAIR ...<p>

Quinn joined in.

AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW  
>I DON'T CARE …<p>

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
>AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE<br>BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
>UNTIL IT IS THROUGH<br>AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...<p>

Cameron studied her face and spoke his next line

WHAT IS IT?

Quinn laughed as she spoke her next line

IT'S JUST FOR THE FIRST TIME I FEEL...WICKED

And with that Cameron pulled her into an embrace. The audience roared around them, cheering and clapping, but the couple didn't notice. They were to caught up in the moment.

They had one sectionals, and they had never been happier. They prayed this moment would never end. But unfortunately, what goes up must come down.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much my lovely reviewers I appreciate every one of you! And unfortunately we are nearing an end to our story, but there will be a sequel! and a glee project character will be making an appearance! Thank you so much!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"I've got it." Quinn announced walking into the choir room. Mr. Shue looked up, suprised. He had just been brainstroming ideas for Nationals. The kids had all decided they wanted to write original songs, but they had yet to succesfully write one. Now Will looked up at Quinn standing in hus doorway expectantly.

"Got what Quinn?" He asked, a bit puzzled. She sighed and dropped into the chair in front of his desk.

"A song for Nationals!" This peeked Will's interest. He had never expected Quinn to be the type to write songs. He leaned forward, excited to hear what she had to say. She pulled out a notebook from her bag, and dropped it in front of him. He tentavily opened the cover and looked down at the words on the page. He inhales sharply at the words on the page, and the story they must come with. He looks up at Quinn, her eyes wary, ready for judgement. He knows he's smiling like an idiot, but he doesn't care, not when theres the perfect song sitting right in front of him.

"Quinn!" He exclaims, "This is amazing!" She looks suprised at first, but then she smiles, looking pleased.

"Thanks Mr. Shue. It's kinda just something I've had lying around and I figured it might be useful." Quinn smiled, happy that he liked the song. The bell then rang, announcing the end of the day, and the beginning of Glee. They walked out to the choir room together, where they were met by the other members. Quinn went to go sit beside Cameron, who put his arm around her, and kissed her head. She smiled, content in his arms.

"Well guys," Mr Shue spoke up after everyone sat, "We have our opening number for Nationals!" He exclaimed. The club looked around, wondering who's song it was. Mr. Shue gestured toward Quinn, who was blushing as all their eyes turned to her.

"Quinn?" Rachels voice rang out. "_Quinn?_" Quinn looked up, slightly offended at her shocked tone, but kept her cool.

"Shut up manhands, you're not the only one who has talent." The club began to laugh at Rachels shocked expression. She felt Cameron chuckle, his deep voice ringing out, and she gripped him tighter.

"Wait," Rachel continued, "How do we even know if this song is any good?" She questioned. Mr. Shue sighed, looking at Rachel, exasperated.

"Of course it's gonna be good treasure trail." Santana cut in, to everyones shock. " We all know Q has talent, now we just have to trust her." Santana now turned her attention to Quinn, who had sat up, releasing herself from Camerons arms. "I know we don't always agree, but I know your song is gonna be killer Fabray." Quinn smiled at Santana who flashed a smile back.

"Well than I guess you have your answer Rachel." Mr. Shue chimed in. Rachel huffed, looking defeated. "Now guys all we need is a second song." Cameron tentavily raised his hand.

"I think I have one, Mr. Shue."

* * *

><p>AT NATIONALS<p>

Quinn stepped out of Camerons embrace and on to the stage. Cameron had never seen a more beautiful sight, her long golden hair tumbling down her back, the white and gold dress flowing down to her knees, making her look even more like an angel. He watched as she confidently walked up to the mic and opened her mouth to sing.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I know I skipped regionals, but I thought this would move things along quicker. And yes you will get to hear Quinns song in the next chapter. Thanks again and please review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_You were a mistake_

The words echoed in the auditorium around her, haunting her

_She said to me on that day_

_You weren't supposed to happen_

_You should have just gone away_

She thought of her mother saying these words to her, and how she couldn't bring herself to hate her, just feel regret for her

_I messed up big time_

_But I like to thing I've grown_

_That it happened in another life_

_Anyones but my own_

Her voice swelled at the chorus filled with so many emotions. Self-hatred as she put herself in her mothers shoes. She couldn't imagine how it must feel to not be able to love your own child. Then she felt sorrow and just an extreme desperation for an understanding from anyone who would listen.

_I couldv'e gone farther than this_

_I couldv'e been greater than what I am now_

_I had dreams and I had hopes_

_But I was hangin on to a tethered rope_

_A big imagination will take you far_

_Give you dreams of becoming a star_

_That is until you wake up_

_A good little Christian girl who got herself knocked-up_

_Talk of the town_

_What a scandolous thing_

_Preachers daughter had a one night fling_

_With the bad boy that made her lose her wings_

_I couldv'e gone farther than this_

_I couldv'e been greater than what I am now_

_I had dreams and I had hopes_

_But I was hangin on to a tethered rope_

She felt the tears collect in her eyes, remembering her own experience with this.

_After this confession I went numb_

_Just a small child young and dumb_

_And there she sat my mother aged beyond her years_

_Was now shedding held back tears_

_A scarlet letter that could never be resealed_

_She couldv'e gone farther than this_

_She couldv'e been greater than what I am now_

_She had dreams and she had hopes_

_But she had a child to raise all on her own_

Quinn heard the cheers, but she couldn't focus. But it didn't matter because almost immediately the second song began playing.

* * *

><p>Ok so I know its been a while and I'm so sorry! But please review and let me know whhat you think of the song! There is also links to the sectional and national dresses. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_Dance, dance, dance  
>If you wanna dance<em>

Camerons voice rang out, clear and confident

_Go, go, go  
>You are ready, no?<br>Dance, dance, dance  
>Won't you take my hand and we'll<br>Dance, dance, dance, dance  
>Wooooooahh<br>Wooooooahh  
>Ohhh yeah<em>

_They all danced and sang in synch, Cameron leading them._

Tonight's gonna be the night when we come undone.  
>And everybody's watching<br>I'm not sure  
>If you can really handle the heat I bring on the dance floor<p>

Quinn marveled once again at the flawlessness of Cameron's voice as she danced with him

_It's our favorite song_  
><em>You don't even have to sing along<br>Count to five, we come alive  
>And this is the chance I've been waiting for, so<em>

Dance, dance, dance  
>If you wanna dance<br>Go, go, go  
>You are ready, no?<br>Dance, dance, dance  
>Won't you take my hand and we'll<br>Dance, dance, dance, dance  
>Ooooh<p>

_The audience was wild, loving the songs. Their songs._

There's not a two-step  
>Do you regret,<br>Livin' life with you and it feels like gold!

I'm so ready  
>To lift two hands and spin you around<br>It's our favorite song  
>You don't even have to sing along<br>Count to five, we come alive  
>And this is the chance I've been waiting for<p>

Camerons voice crescendoed as the the music swelled with more feeling than before.

_Dance, dance, dance  
>If you wanna dance<br>Go, go, go  
>You are ready, no?<br>Dance, dance, dance  
>Won't you take my hand and<br>We'll dance, dance, dance, dance_

When fifteen minutes is all it took  
>To give into the power of the unseen hook<br>You were just seeming so naturally  
>Is it the dancing, or is it me?<br>Me.  
>Is it me?<p>

_I'm not the kind of boy to sing_

Quinn laughed at this, knowing Cameron was _exaclty_ the type of boy to sing.

_Your love flew down and just took me away  
>Lately, oh lately, may I say,<br>When I'm with you, everything's ok_

Dance, dance, dance  
>If you wanna dance<br>Go, go, go  
>You are ready, no?<br>Dance, dance, dance  
>Won't you take my hand and we'll<br>Dance, dance, dance, dance  
>Woah!<p>

When fifteen minutes is all it took  
>To give into the power of the unseen hook<br>You were just seeming so naturally  
>Is it the dancing, or is it me?<br>Yeah!  
>Or is it me?<br>Woooooah  
>Woah<p>

The crowd roared, but they couldn't revel in their glory for too long, as they had to get back stage. Then they would finally get to see who won.

* * *

><p>I know, it's a bad chapter. But I'm getting no inspiration from you guys! So I've decided not to post anymore chapters without reviews. The more reviews, the more chapters. Also I wrote a RENT story if you want to check that out.<p> 


End file.
